Smrtelné Vánoce v New Yorku
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Podivný případ, který se dostane až na stůl agentů FBI.


Podivný případ, který se dostane až na stůl agentů FBI.

* * *

 _ **Smrtelné Vánoce v New Yorku**_

Dana zastavila svůj vypůjčený vůz před domem, kde byla nahlášena ta velmi podivná událost. Ještě než vystoupila, vzala do ruky telefon a vytočila číslo svého kolegy.

Když se ji opět nedostalo žádné odpovědi, nechala se přepnout do hlasové schránky a uložila Mulderovi vzkaz.

" _Muldere, kde to sakra vězíš? Neozýváš se, už o tebe začínám mít strach. Doufám, že nejsi v nějakém průšvihu. Když to jen malinko půjde, zavolej mi. Jsem na místě činu."_

Položila hovor a telefon si založila do kapsy svého saka. Přeci jen byla venku zima, sníh pokryl každou plošku, kde se mohl udržet, dokonce od rána pěkně mrzlo. Při představě, jak musí být okolní vzduch chladný se otřásla. Nadechla se jakoby se chtěla připravit na ten šok změny teploty, který se právě chystá zažít. Otevřela dveře a vystoupila na ulici. Ihned jak se otočila na podpatku směrem k domu, vzala ji zima a tak si zapnula knoflíky saka až ke krku. Srovnala si v ruce složky, které si s sebou nesla a ujistila se, že má v kapse malý fotoaparát, aby mohla udělat popřípadě pár snímků místa činu. Věřila, že policie už vše prověřila a vyfotila, ale ráda si dělala snímky sama pro sebe, které pak mohla zkoumat. Většinou ji při jejich prohlížení plno věcí došlo či napadlo. Případ byl starý pouze pár hodin, ale první věc, která ji překvapila bylo to, že policie ještě nenašla pár minut volného času ve vyšetřování, aby z komína vytáhli mrtvého Santu. Ještě pořád viděla, jak z komína trčí dvě nohy obuté v teplých Santovských botách.

Rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Všimla si pár strážníků stojících opodál a tak k nim ihned přešla.

"Kdo tu velí?" zeptala se.

"Ještě nikoho nenapadlo toho mrtvého vytáhnout z komína?" dodala a pohledem opět zabloudila ke střeše. Při pohledu na chudáka nebožtíka ji přeběhl mráz po zádech.

"Nevybral si zrovna pěkný čas na smrt," zašeptala si tak nějak pro sebe. Každého mrtvého ji bylo líto i když tohle - _musela si přiznat_ \- vypadalo poměrně komicky.

Vešla do domu a prohlížela si policisty. Hledala někoho, kdo tak nějak vyčníval, někoho, kdo by se hodil na velitele celé akce. Velitel si ji ale všiml jako první, přišel k ní a položil ji ruku na rameno, až se Dana lekla.

"Vy musíte být z FBI, jestli se nepletu," oslovil ji vysoký tmavovlasý muž. Scullyová se otočila tak, aby mu viděla do obličeje.

"Agentka Dana Scullyová, FBI," představila se a podala policistovi ruku. Po vzájemném potřesení rukou, se ji i on představil.

"Max Kent k vašim službám. I přes to, s čím se tu teď musíme vypořádat vám přeji pěkné Vánoce," pousmál se a Dana věděla, že své přání myslel upřímně.

"Jen bych raději trávila Vánoce v klidu, třeba tady, v New Yorku, ale ne sama," povzdechla se Scullyová. Pomyslela na Muldera a představila si, jaké by to bylo, kdyby mohli jen tak přijet do tak krásného města v tento Vánoční čas a strávit svátky společně.

"Kde je váš partner? Myslel jsem, že posílají tým agentů a přitom jste tu jen vy," zeptal se Max.

"Celé odpoledne se snažím agentu Mulderovi dovolat, ale bez úspěchu. Zřejmě má jiný případ na práci. Doufám, že se mi co nejdříve ozve. Mohla bych si prohlédnout místo činu? A ještě jedna otázka. Proč ještě nikdo nesundal toho ubohého muže ze střechy? Vždyť tam tak nedůstojně visí, jen nohy mu čouhají," vychrlila Dana na Maxe několik otázek. Než policista stačil odpovědět, Dana byla na cestě ke schodům do druhého patra a také ke schodům na půdu. Předpokládala, že ji schody zavedou až na střechu.

"Nebyli jsme ještě nahoře, jelikož střecha klouže, ale už jsme zavolali hasiče. Měli by tu být každou chvílí!" zavolal Max na Danu a musel si pospíšit. I když byla Scullyová drobná, byla velmi rychlá. Skoro ji nestačil.

Dana vyšla schody do druhého patra a poté zamířila k přistavěným schodům na střechu. Položila složky na jeden z malých stolků na chodbě a vyšplhala nahoru. To, že ještě nikdo s tělem nehýbal brala v tuto chvíli jako výhodu. Má skvělou možnost ohledat tělo jako první. V duchu děkovala sama sobě, že si vzala kozačky. Byla si jistá, že nekloužou a tak mohla v klidu vystoupat až na střechu. Pomalými kroky se přiblížila až k čouhajícím nohám. Z kapsy vyndala malý fotoaparát a vyfotila pár snímků. V druhé ruce svírala diktafon, zmáčkla tlačítko pro nahrávání a už už si chtěla dělat poznámky, když v tom si všimla pohybu. Čouhající nohy se začaly hýbat. Dana byla tak překvapená, až pomalu upustila vše, co měla v rukou.

"Potřebuji tady nahoře pomoc. Ten muž je živý!" vykřikla, ignorovala kluzkost střechy, přeběhla těsně ke komínu a držela muže za nohy. Věděla, že ho sama nevytáhne, ale chtěla mu dát alespoň jistotu, že ho někdo drží a že pomoc je na cestě. Neuběhlo ani pár vteřin a tři policisté se objevili po jejím boku. Všichni naráz začali tahat muže ven z komína. Pěkně se všichni zapotili, jelikož ten muž vážil kolem devadesáti kil a ještě ke všemu byl pěkně vysoký.

"Jak se cítíte, pane?" zeptala se starostlivě Dana ihned, jak muže posadili na okraj komína, aby se mu krev, která se mu vhrnula do hlavy dostala opět do oběhu. Byla to také velká změna krevního tlaku a nikdo by nechtěl, aby muž omdlel.

"Teď už se cítím dobře," zašeptal muž převlečený do kostýmu Santy. Bílé vousy už nebyly bílé, nýbrž černé od mouru. Červený oblek byl též umouněný.

"Teď už se cítím dobře, když vidím tvůj obličej," dodal Santa a usmál se. I přes jeho vousy bylo vidět, jak se usmívá.

"Promiňte, mi se známe? Asi blouzníte. To bude tou krví ve vaší hlavě," řekla Dana a zadívala se muži do očí. Něco ji na tom jeho pohledu přišlo povědomé.

"No tak Dano, nepoznáváš mě?" veselým tónem v hlase ji muž oslovil. Danu udivilo, že zná její jméno.

"Ooh, musel jste mé jméno zřejmě zaslechnout, když jsem mluvila s velitelem," snažila se si Dana vše vysvětlit.

"Jsem přeci Santa, já vím všechno. Vím také, že jsi byla celý rok hodná, proto ti splním tvé přání," řekl Santa a opatrně se postavil. Když se mu zamotala hlava, zavrávoral, ale Dana byla připravená. Chytila ho za paži a dala mu tak potřebnou oporu.

"Opravdu mě nepoznáváš?" zeptal se Santa a posunul si vousy pryč z obličeje.

"Oh bože, Muldere!" vyhrkla překvapením Dana.

"Co to...," neměla sílu na to, aby se ho začala na cokoliv vyptávat.

"Už mi to vše dochází!" řekla, když slyšela, jak se policisté smějí a tleskají.

"Tohle vše je tvoje práce?"

"Ano, a jsem na sebe pyšný. Pěkně jsem to vymyslel, že?" musel se Mulder pochválit.

Dana si nebyla jistá, co si o tom všem má myslet. Na jednu stranu na něj byla naštvaná, protože ji během svátků tahne až do New Yorku, že se ji ani jednou neozval, když mu volala a ještě ke všemu si zahrál na mrtvého Santu v komíně.

"Veselé Vánoce, Scullyová. Strávíme svátky v New Yorku? Není to tvé přání?" mrkl na ni Fox.

Na druhou stranu musela uznat, že je to od něj pěkné a on vlastně vypadal roztomile v tom obleku a ještě ke všemu pěkně špinavý. Musela se na něj usmát.

"Dobře jsi to sehrál. Vy všichni," otočila se i na další účastníky celé akce.

"Moc ráda strávím svátky tady, v New Yorku," odpověděla Mulderovi na otázku.

"Doufám, že mě nepošleš domů. To by mě mrzelo ..," chytil ji za ruku, pevně ji sevřel ve své. Vůbec jim nevadilo, že stále stáli na střeše. Kolem nich se začaly snášet sněhové vločky a na obloze se objevil měsíc.

Vše bylo tak dokonalé.

"Děkuji."

"Není zač, Dano," odpověděl Mulder a políbil ji na tvář.

"Jsi připravená to roztočit?" neodpustil si Mulder být alespoň trošku šibalský.

"Že váháš," odpověděla a ucítila jak ji Mulder vede směrem ke schodům ze střechy.

Tohle budou určitě jedny z nejlepších Vánoc, které kdy oba zažili.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
